Class Doesn't Matter
by AaronCottrell97
Summary: Luke and Millie have a difficult time seeing each often, but they try not to let this affect their relationship. But sometimes, the tiniest slither of doubt is all it takes to make one question certain things, as Millie discovers after Spencer tries to mess with her head for his own amusement.


One day, the Duke and Duchess of Boxford were invited to a luncheon with Sir Robert Norramby at Ulfstead Castle. Spencer had been called to bring the Duke and Duchess to the castle.

He arrived in good time and let his passengers take their day with the Earl. While the luncheon was on, Spencer had to wait to take the Duke and Duchess home. But he got bored rater quickly. While he waited for the luncheon to be over, he suddenly heard someone thinking out loud. On the line beside him, Millie came along, thinking about Luke.

"You're quite the wonder, Luke," she said to herself. "I'd love to see him again…and soon."

Spencer did not like how engines talked about their sentimental side…and he saw this as a chance for some entertainment.

"Oh dear, Millie," he grinned. "Luke's always too far for you to have an everlasting relationship. Perhaps you shouldn't have a relationship with an engine of lower class, like Luke."

Millie was not pleased with Spencer's comment, and she was ready to take him on.

"And WHAT, may I ask, are you referring to, Spencer?!" she demanded.

"Well, I suppose I should be proud of you for your class of engine. We're both privately owned engines who belong to prestigious types of people of the high class. I'm the Duke and Duchess' private engine, and you're owned by Sir Robert Norramby, the Earl of Sodor."

"So? What difference would that make?" asked Millie.

"You and I have such a prestigious honour that it puts us in a higher position compared to most other engines…even Luke. You must realize he's merely a common quarry worker who knocked an engine into the sea upon his arrival on this island."

This made Millie cross at Spencer. She knew all too well about Luke and Victor's incident, but she would not let Luke's spirit be tainted again in any way.

"Do not say a WORD against my love! Everyone knows he's not responsible for that accident with Victor. And he works much harder than you EVER will! I do not care if we're private engines or high class, or if Luke is a low class in comparison! We love each other for who we are. You will never know love or passion!"

"That's out of the question," said Spencer. "If Luke really was a higher class engine, perhaps both of you would see each other much more than only once a year."

"That's not true by any means! Luke and I see each other several times in one year!"

"Even so," Spencer sniffed. "An insignificant commoner like himself doesn't deserve a relationship with someone like your high class."

Millie was getting impatient with the "high and low class," talk.

"None of that is true!" she retorted.

"Don't even bother, Millie," said Spencer. "You know that I'm right, don't you?"

That was enough for Millie, so she stormed away in tears.

At the castle station, Millie stopped and tried to compose herself and reassure herself that Spencer's accusations were utter nonsense.

"He's just trying to get me angry to amuse himself," she told herself.

But then through the next few moments, she began to really wonder why Luke didn't visit her as often as they'd like. She knew he was a busy engine at the Blue Mountain Quarry…but given how his wounds over Victor were not easily healed, she also knew he carried a sense of guilt and worthlessness. It made her wonder that he couldn't visit her because he felt undeserving to be with her out of fear and shame.

"Oh no!" she whimpered. "What if he really does feel useless to me my love?" Millie almost began to cry again when she heard her guide to relationship advice.

"Millie? What's the matter?" There was Emily.

"Oh. Hello, Emily," said Millie. "I was just thinking about Luke…and then Spencer had to ruin everything! He bragged to me about who he and I are high class engines with a prestigious reputation…and how that made my relationship with Luke futile and pointless!"

Emily listened and formed a frown. "Well, Millie. THAT is the stupidest nonsense Spencer has ever spouted! Class means absolutely nothing to relationships!"

"How, Emily?" asked Millie. "I am of high class, working for Sir Robert, Luke is just a quarry worker for Blue Mountain."

"So what if he's a quarry worker? He still loves you," said Emily. "Thomas and I are different engines classes too. He's a tank engine, I'm a tender engine. But we don't give less of a toss about being polar opposites in terms of what kind of engine we are!"

Millie slowly began to smile as Emily spoke.

"Thomas and I do not care what engines we are. We love each other as we are. And we've done so much for each other through the years. The same goes for you and Luke. He doesn't love you because you're a tank engine like him. It's because of who you are and what you've done for him. Ever since you began loving him, all you gave each other was happiness and joy. The only reason he didn't visit as much as you'd like is because he's dedicated to his work and holding his promise to the Thin Controller to not let your relationship overshadow your duties, like you promised the Earl."

"Goodness, Emily…you're so helpful! I never thought of that!" gasped Millie.

Then suddenly, both engines heard Luke's whistle approaching the station.

"Oh my. Luke's coming for you already," said Emily. "I'll leave you to your love. I'll deal with Spencer." And she winked as she set off for the castle.

Millie then turned her attention to Luke as he approached her and stopped only a foot away from her.

"Hello, Millie. I managed to find some time to visit you today!" Luke beamed. Millie was pleased to see her love again, but she also remembered her doubtful thoughts triggered by Spencer.

"L-Luke…" she said. "I need to ask you something."

"What is it, Millie?" asked Luke.

"Luke…have you ever doubted that you deserved my love?"

"What? Why do you ask?" puzzled Luke.

Millie told Luke about the nonsense Spencer flared upon her, making Luke understand.

"My lovely bluebell…" said Luke. "I have NEVER felt you were too special for me. I love you more than anything, no matter what class you may be."

Millie could feel her joy overwhelming her. Luke would always love her, regardless of their engine class. She suddenly buffered to Luke and began showering him with kisses, knowing she'd never doubt their relationship again.

"I love you, Luke, my little tree," she whimpered happily.

"I love you too, Millie, my lovely bluebell," said Luke. They continued to kiss until Spencer eventually came through the station, taking the Duke and Duchess home…and wearing a rather meek expression. After he left, Emily stopped by Luke and Millie, looking proud.

"Well," she said. "I don't think Spencer will be raising any nonsense for quite a while after I dealt with him. How are you two?"

"I'm feeling much happier now, Emily. Thank you," smiled Millie.

"And how are you, Luke?" asked Emily.

"I'm enjoying the moment right now, Emily," said Luke.

"That is perfect. Goodbye, Millie," said Emily as she set off on her own, while Luke and Millie kept exchanging their love and joy for as long as they could.

* * *

Sooner than I was expecting, but then again this always happens why I say I have no clue when the next story is gonna come. But yeah, this story is one that just came to when I was trying to come up with a Luke and Millie story cause it's been ages since they've had any attention. All it takes sometimes is just a slither of doubt to make you worry, and that was the main focus of this since Luke and Millie only get to see each other sporadically, and it would work for this scenario. Until next time, leave a review and tell us what you thought of this story.


End file.
